wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toad's TDI Reimagining From 2010
Not So Happy Campers The episode begins with Chris introducing the show and contestants: Beth, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Leshawna, Owen, and some others immediately begin friendships, but Izzy, Eva, Zeke, Toad, and Heather aren't welcomed as warmly. Katie and Sadie are introduced, and Katie starts staring at Noah. Sadie tells her to "get back in the game" but Katie won't stop. Chris introduces Chef, the cabins and forms the teams, and then tells the contestants about their first challenge: jumping off a cliff. People like Justin, Eva, Duncan, and Leshawna do it no problem, and Katie and Sadie are scared. Katie looks at Noah, who's blankly staring at the cliff, and hugs him. Noah says "Um...dude?" and pushes Katie and Sadie off the cliff. Courtney and Tyler refuse, so they have to wear chicken-hats. The teams then have to build hot-tubs. Toad gets a splinter and starts crying, and is comforted by Courtney, while Duncan calls him an "idiot". The Gophers' hot tub breaks (because of Owen) but Heather forces them to re-build it and they win. Sadie yells at Katie for not helping and staring at Noah the whole time, but everyone else (even wimpy Toad) take Katie's side. Zeke then says, "Why'd we lose, eh? They have 6 girls on their team, yo." and Eva strangles him. But Courtney and Toad say "Sheesh, don't be so harsh." Duncan then scoffs at Toad. At the campfire ceremony, the final 3 are Sadie, Eva and Zeke. Zeke gets a marshmallow, "Wow, eh!" and then, finally, so does Eva. Sadie says, "You guys will regret this. I MEAN IT! Some team!" and starts sobbing. Katie reveals that she voted Sadie off, and Chef ties Sadie up and throws the cussing and sobbing Sadie into the Boat of Losers. Everyone else stares at each other and starts whistling. In the confessional, Tyler says that he voted for Sadie over Katie because he thinks Katie'll be "useful" for something. Then, Harold is in the confessional and says "Good riddance." and then Duncan comes in and gives him a swirlie. The Big Sleep Chris tells the campers that they have to run 20 miles. Beth says, "Is this the challenge?!?" and Chris says "Maybe..." Toad faints along the way, and once the Bass are done, Courtney says she has a feeling that she's "forgetting something," gasps, and starts sprinting. She comes back with an unconscious Toad. Toad wakes up, and sneezes on Courtney, who drops him on the wooden floor. Chris then tells the campers to participate in an eating contest. Owen's voracious appetite helps the Gophers win, and then Chris announces the real challenge. (Stay awake as long as possible) At the campfire, the challenge starts. Cody is telling horrible "jokes" to Gwen, who just pushes him over, and he ends up falling asleep. Gwen then starts talking to Trent. Meanwhile, Izzy is doing a peculiar dance, which hynotizes Owen. Heather tries to get Lindsay and Beth to be in her alliance, but ends up falling asleep before she can finish her "rules." Justin's eyes are painted and Eva is yelling about how that's "unfair." Zeke is snoring loudly and sleepwalks over to Bridgette, who he starts cuddling. He wakes up, and is kissing Bridgette's ear. She wakes up and screams! Izzy is still awake, doing the Will-dance. Geoff tries to threaten Zeke to "Stay away from Bridge" but ends up falling asleep. Toad is right next to Courtney, snoring and dreaming about marrying her. The final 2 are Izzy and crossed out twice Katie! Katie immediately falls asleep, causing Izzy to win for the Gophers. At the elimination ceremony, Geoff is voted out. As he mopes to the dock, Zeke remarks, "Bridgette's mine, eh!" Bridgette looks at him with an angry glare and the episode is over. Dodgebrawl The campers are taken to the gym, where they'll be playing...dodgeball? Justin gets comfortable on the sidelines and starts combing his hair. The 1st round starts, and it's Izzy, Cody and Owen vs. Katie, Eva and Toad. Izzy is jumping around and throws a ball at Katie, who's out. Cody misses when he throws at Eva, who starts whipping balls rapid-fire at him. Owen hits Toad in the nads, and Toad keels over. Everyone starts laughing, but Courtney says, "Guys, this isn't funny. He could be seriously hurt." Toad gets up and crashes on the bleachers. While asleep, Duncan's giving him a noogie. Harold mutters, "For once it's not me." and Duncan responds by, "Hey, you want it to be you, bub?" and Harold is scared. The Gophers win the round. Meanwhile, Heather is discussing the alliance rules to Beth, and can't find Lindsay. She then sees Lindsay making out with Tyler behind the bleachers. Heather starts yelling at Lindsay, and Tyler runs away. The next round is Owen, Beth, and Leshawna vs. Bridgette, Harold and Duncan. Zeke cheers for Bridgette, but she doesn't even look at him. Duncan throws balls but they bounce off of Beth and Leshawna and Owen catches them. He then throws them at everyone, but Duncan dodges it and returns it. Much later, the score is 3-4 with Bass leading. Noah calmly tells Justin that he should "get off his lazy butt" and play, which Justin doesn't even respond to. The Gophers win that game, and then it's the final game. Toad takes off his shirt and starts jumping around like a drunken monkey. Owen chucks 5 balls at Toad but misses all of them. Bridgette then wins for the Bass for the first time! Ezekiel says, "Bridge! You did it, eh!" and Bridgette smiles and gives him a high-5. At the elimination, it's either Beth or Justin. Beth gets the final marshmallow. Justin mopes to the Dock, and Noah says, "I gues beauty isn't everything, my idiotic friend." In the Bass' cabin, while everyone is asleep, Zeke is rummaging around and finds Bridgette's bra. He sniffs it, smiles, grabs it, and falls asleep. Not Quite Famous In the morning, all the boys in the cabins wake up, get breakfast (nasty green stuff) and go outside. The girls in the Bass cabin can't get up. Bridgette yells, "WHERE'S MY BRA?!?!?" A groggy Katie wakes up and says, "I think Zeke stole it. I saw him rummaging around in your stuff last night." Bridgette screams "EZEKIEL!!!" and gets a huge stick and starts hunting for him. Chris announces the challenge, which is a talent show. Beth shows the gophers her horrible fire baton-twirling skills and burns a hole in the ground. To Be Continued...?